The Neurosensory Center embodies a series of facilities within the College of Medicine of the University of Iowa and supports investigations both individual and collaborative of interest to specialists in neurology, ophthalmology and psychology, involving other disciplines wherever appropriate. The Center is engaged primarily in clinical investigation but carries on some animal research work. Emphasis is placed on: (a) Neuropsychology--especially behavioral changes in disease of the brain including time estimation, simple and choice reaction time, motor impersistence and facial recognition. Recent studies have emphasized cutaneous sensory deficit in hemispheral disorders. Of special interest has been the aphasic disorders; (b) Retinal physiology, electro-oculography, and electroretinography with changes referable to both local and systemic disorders; (c) Physiology of the pupil, disordered function in disease and pathways of the light reflex; (d) Biochemical studies of serum levels of anticonvulsants and the metabolism of these drugs; (e) Development of echo-ophthalmography as a diagnostic tool; (f) Studies of neuromuscular coupling; (g) Clinical electrophysiology of cranial nerve reflexes; (h) Clinical investigative neuro-ophthalmology in a variety of general and ocular disorders; (i) Ultrastructural studies of normal and diseased tissue of the eye especially the ciliary body. The Center supports laboratories of neuropsychology, electroretinography and retinal physiology, neuro-ophthalmology, neurophysiology, pupillography, electromyography, histology, electron microscopy, echo-ophthalmography and biochemistry.